returnofthesaiyanfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Dragonball Return of the Saiyan: The Tale of Dyuu Episodes
This is the episode guide for Dragonball Return of the Saiyan: The Tale of Dyuu You can read the tale here Seres Season 01: Intruder Saga: #(1)Only One Survived #(2) Finding a NEW Planet to Settle On #(3) Training to the Fittest #(4) Escaping the Dark Planet #(5) The Intruder part 1 #(6) The Intruder part 2 #(7) You Have to be Kidding Me #(8) A Saiyan Emerges #(9) Journey to Earth #(10) Chasing Cooler #(11) Face Off Season 02: Earth Saga #(12) A Saiyan Secret Best Kept part 1 #(13) A Saiyan Secret best Kept part 2 #(14) Super Saiyan 2 Dyuu versus Prefect Cell #(15) Bojack Returns #(16) The New Nameck Friend #(17) Second Assault #(18) Ascending part 1 #(19) Ascending part 2 #(20) Ascending part 3 #(21) Super Saiyan 4 Dyuu #(22) Bojack's Final Form #(23) Yamcha's Big Save #(24) Bojack's Final Battle #(25) Reviving Nemecko Season 03: Broly's Brother Saga #(26) Awakening #(27) Cednerius's Truth #(28) Dyuu's the New Goku #(29) Super Saiyan 4 versus Legendary Super Saiyan 4 #(30) Spirit's Have Their Way #(31) Assistants #(32) Atomic Spirit Bomb GO! Movie 1: Movie 1: Desperate for Earth Season 04: Trins and Trans Saga #(33) Finding Dyuu #(34) Trins and Trans #(35) Dyuu Enters the Battle: Dyuu Versus Trans #(36) Trins is Dead #(37) Giving up the Dragonball; Reviving the Dead Season 05: Creation Saga #(38) Android 22; the Male Creation #(39) Android 23; the Female Arrives #(40) Dyuu versus Android 22 #(41) Dr. Biolsys's Tale #(42) #23; No Longer Evil #(43) Plan D.E.A.L #(44) Mechsis's Discovery #(45) #23's Tale #(46) Super Saiyan Dyuu versus 22 #(47) Nemecko versus Mechsis #(48) Regeneration Season 06: Demon Saga #(49) Nemecko versus Mechsis: the Rematch part 1 #(50) Nemecko versus Mechsis: The Rematch part 2 #(51) Introducing Kybestu #(52) Preparation part 1 #(53) Preparation part 2 #(54) Kybestu's Work Out #(55) Prequel: The Battle Before the Challenge #(56) History of Kybestu #(57) Kybestu's Transformation #(58) Mechsis's Threat #(59) Power Surge #(60) Stopping a Tradgey part 1 #(61) Stopping a Tragedy part 2 #(62) The Demon Within #(63) Dark Super Saiyan Kybestu vs. Dyuu part 1 #(64) Demon Super Saiyan Kybestu versus Dyuu part 2 #(65) The Aftermath Strike Season 07: Mechsis's Challenge Saga: #(66) The Start of the Challenge #(67) First Round: Dyuu versus Nemecko; Kybestu Goes to Hell #(68) The Super Saiyan Enters the Fray #(69) Defeat #(70) Return of Kybestu #(71) Second Round: Saiyan vs. Android #(72) Kybestu's Surrpassed; #23's Horror #(73) Struggling Beams of the two Powerfullest Power Houses part 1 #(74) Struggling Beams of the Two Powerfullest Power Houses part 2 #(75) Semi-Final Round: Saiyan vs, Saiyan #(76) Two Super Saiyans #(77) Super Saiyan vs. Super Saiyan 4 #(78) Demon Returns #(79) Ultimate Defeat #(80) Final Round: Mechsis versus Dyuu #(81) Second Form Terror, Saiyan Ascends #(82) Beserk Super Saiyan #(83) History Repeats #(84) Enter the Beserk Wolf #(85) Final Torrent part 1 #(86) Final Torrent part 2 Movie 2: Movie 2: Current's Doing Season 08: The Return of Buu Saga: #(87) Marriage #(88) HoneyMoon Miracle #(89) Leaving Hunjena Resorts; Returning to SuiJena #(90) Enter Shiru #(91) Fight of the UnDead Warriors part 1 #(92) Fight of the UnDead Warriors part 2 #(93) Buu's Rein #(94) KibitoKai's Assinsts; Earth's Destruction #(95) Buu's Return #(96) The EX-Fighters vs. Majin Buu part 1 #(97) The EX-Fighters vs. Majin Buu part 2 #(98) Buu's Trick #(99) What Would Cocky Saiyans Do #(100) Return of the Saiyan #(101) Shiru's Ascension #(102) Shiru's Courage #(103) Nemecko's Rage #(104) Kill Buu part 1 #(105) Kill Buu part 2 #(106) Reviving the Victums of Buu #(107) Satur Past part 1 #(108) Satur's Past part 2 Season 09: Hell's Unleashed Saga: #(109) Training for the Unknown Force; learning about the Royal State #(110) The Unknown Force's Arrival #(111) His Name is Aura #(112) Last Judgement #(113) Shiru's Death #(114) The BlackFlamed Wolfzaru #(115) Death of a Savoir #(116) A Funreal for a Savoir #(117) Taco Hut #(118) The Library of the Ancestors #(119) Full Powered Demon Kybestu! Season 10: The Otherworld Tournament Saga #(120) First Round of the Other World Tournament #(121) The Battle Continues..... #(122) Super Wolfzaru; New Power #(123) Savoir vs. Prince part 1 #(124) Savoir vs. Prince part 2 #(125) Satur vs. Koga: The Entering Fight part 1 #(126) Satur vs. Koga: The Royal State Brawl part 2 #(127) Satur vs. Koga: Royal State vs. Royal State part 3 #(128) Father vs. Daughter: The Epic Beginning part 1 #(129) Father vs. Daughter: Wolfzaru Fright part 2 Season 11: Tuffle Fusion Saga #(130) Astor Broly Reincarnation #(131) Astor...Super Saiyan!?!?!??! #(132) Astor learns to Fly; Tragedy Strikes Ryo's Family! #(133) Rhan's Funeral #(134) Astor's Strange Transformation #(135) The Saiyaprise! #(136) The Mysertoius Figure: Tuffle Fusion part 1 #(137) The Mysteoius Figure: The Reveal part 2 #(138) The Savoir Returns! The True Dyuu Unleashed!(parts 1, 2,3, & 4) #(139) Moon Battle: The SaiyaSword of Legend part 1 #(140) Moon Battle: The Saiyan Scar part 2 #(141) Stoppin' the ARK #(142) Apocalypse: Demons From Hell Attack part 1 #(143) Apocalypse: solar Apocalyse part 2 #(144) Apocalypse: The Demon Within part 3 #(145) Apocalypse: Demonic Royal State part 4 Movie 3 Movie 3: Grounder's Challenge; Nemecko's Revenge Movie 4 Movie 4: The Big Kahuna Season 12: Hamachi Saga: #(146) Hamachi's Plea... #(147) Building a Spaceship: The Reveal part 1 #(148) Building a Spaceship: Origins part 2 #(149) Siblin Rivalary #(150) Condition! #(151) Was Surgery Successful or Not, Doc? #(152) Training for Capernos #(153) The Fight to Saiyan Off With!!!! #(154) The Vision #(155) Delaying the Launch: Satur's Truth part 1 #(156) Delaying the launch: Satur's Truth part 2 #(157) Today's the Day: Launch for Capernos! Season 13: Capernos Saga: #(158) Ambush Arrival! #(159) The Horror of the Mysterious Figure: The Battle of the Two Powerhousing Capernosians! #(160) The Super Saiyan and the Capernosian #(161) Genstu's Plan #(162) The Ultimate Transformation #(163) The Terrible True Form: Fully Transformed! #(164) Mangekyo Sharingan; Dyuu's Decision #(165) The Intensity of the Most Powerfullest Transformation #(166) The Figure Revealed; Healing Dyuu's Injuries #(167) A Valiant Return part 1 #(168) A Valiant Return part 2 #(169) Struck Down!!! #(170) Status #(171) Battle of the Brothers part 1 #(172) Battle of the Brothers part 2 #(173) Demonic Saiyan #(174) Genstu's Gambit #(175) Burn out! #(176) Battle of the Gems part 1 #(177) Battle of the Gems part 2 #(178) Battle of the Gems part 3 #(179) Summoning: the Monkey Scroll #(180) TBA #(181) TBA #(182) TBA #(183) TBA Movie 5 Movie 5: Return of the Unknown History Season 14: Thraco Saga #(184) TBA #(185) TBA #(186) TBA #(187) TBA #(188) TBA #(189) TBA #(199) TBA #(200) TBA #(201) TBA #(202) TBA #(203)TBA #(204) TBA #(205) TBA #(206) TBA #(207) TBA #(208) TBA #(209) TBA #(210) TBA #(211) TBA #(212) TBA #(213) TBA #(214) TBA The Next Series The Squeal's Episode Guide